


May the Sun Shine Bright for You

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: First Time, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mikado invites Masaomi to accompany him on a daytrip to their hometown, nostalgia—and maybe something else—is in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Sun Shine Bright for You

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally written for a different fandom under a different pseudonym. If you're looking for the Natsume Yuujinchou version, it's [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/909404).)

Falling through the leaves, the mid-afternoon sun dapples them as they sit by the pond. The water's surface winks at them, sunlight riding the ripples from the stones they're skipping across it, as if welcoming them back. They haven't been here for years, at least not together; Mikado came to this pond many times by himself after Masaomi left for Tokyo, though this is the first time he's been back since he moved to the city himself.

Since he's had more practice, Mikado is better at this, but Masaomi isn't bad. They draw back at the same time, whip forward and release: one-two-three-four-five and Masaomi's stone sinks; six-seven, and Mikado's joins it.

Mikado looks down for his next stone and sees a good one, smooth and flat, peeking out of the grass near his foot. Before he can reach for it, Masaomi leans forward. Leaves rearrange in the breeze and a ray of sun slips through to slant across Masaomi's face. He squints through it, rubbing his thumb over the stone. The breeze brushes strands of hair into his face and he raises his other hand to push them back before side-arming the stone across the pond, one-two-three-four.

As Masaomi bends his head to look for his next skipping stone, a new breeze sweeps his hair off his nape; fallen sun glances across his skin, tangling brightly in the light perspiration there.

Mikado's lips barely touch the sunlit skin before Masaomi jerks away, catching himself on a braced hand as he snaps around to look at Mikado.

"Sorry." Mikado looks down. "I don't mean to do such weird things."

"No." In his peripheral vision, Mikado sees Masaomi shake his head. "You're not. You're not weird."

As he continues to look at his own hands, Mikado nods but doesn't say anything.

Then suddenly he's on his back, looking up into Masaomi's face, Masaomi's hands pressing his shoulders to the ground as he straddles Mikado. "You're not weird," Masaomi repeats. Softer: "We're not weird."

Mikado keeps looking into Masaomi's eyes as Masaomi's face comes closer and closer, until Mikado can't keep his eyes open anymore. He shivers at the first touch of Masaomi's lips on his, off-center, and Mikado tilts to correct the angle but Masaomi is moving, too, and their teeth clash. When Mikado opens his mouth to murmur an apology, Masaomi's tongue flicks sloppily over his lips and slips inside to wander about with slippery fervency.

When they break, Masaomi remains astride Mikado. "How was that?"

"Wet," Mikado says honestly.

Masaomi laughs. "Is wet good?"

"I—think so?"

Masaomi lifts a hand to brush back the hair falling into his face as he looks down at Mikado. "Can we try again?" He grins. "I'm sure I can do better!"

It's hard for Mikado to resist a smiling Masaomi but there's something he wants to do. So he says, "Yeah, but—could we go somewhere else?"

"You don't like it here?"

"I do, but." Mikado takes a moment, takes a breath. He doesn't know why he's so nervous now. "There's somewhere I go. It." _It always makes me think of you._ Mikado shakes off the thought and starts the sentence over. "I think you'd like it there, too."

Masaomi studies him, then springs to his feet and offers Mikado a hand up. "If it's important to you, Mikado, it's important to me!"

For once, maybe because the nostalgic air out here has a soothing effect on him or maybe for some other reason, Masaomi doesn't fill every space around him with sound; they drift into companionable silence as they walk, accompanied by sunlight and a mild wind. Just before they get to the foot bridge, Mikado turns from the path to cut through the woods. "This way," he says over his shoulder, needlessly, it turns out, because Masaomi is already following.

"Hey, Mikado." Masaomi grins when Mikado looks at him as they go along. "Is that why you asked me to come here together today—just to seduce me?" Laughter dances 'round the edges of his words.

Mikado's feet stumble and then root him to the earth. A hot flush rises to his face but, much as he might want to, he doesn't look away. Masaomi's expression turns serious—and then the smile is back as he jumps on Mikado, knees seeking purchase on Mikado's hips as he flings his arms over Mikado's shoulders; if not for the tree Mikado staggers into on his second backwards step, they'd have tumbled to the ground. When Masaomi kisses him this time, Mikado forgets all about how heavy he is; he doesn't even mind the clash of teeth this time.

"This is the best," Masaomi says as his feet touch the ground again. He flings his arms out to encompass Mikado, the woods, the whole day. "The best!" Mikado only smiles as they set off once more; where they're going, he hopes, will be even better.

The incline is steady but not breathlessly steep. Eventually it levels off and finally Mikado sees them, the first shards of glow. His heartbeat quickens with his steps as he leads Masaomi into the clearing. "This is it." He turns to Masaomi, who has come to a stop just behind him. Eyes wide, lips parted, Masaomi gazes around, face shimmering in the strange light.

Transfixed by the eerie columns of light, Masaomi sinks to his knees, then settles himself more comfortably. As Mikado sits beside him, Masaomi says, "This is _amazing_ , Mikado. I've never seen anything like it. It's miraculous!"

Mikado opens his mouth to explain about the natural phenomenon of crepuscular rays, but the words never make it past his lips because Masaomi's are pressed to them. It's gentle this time, the slickness of Masaomi's tongue in his mouth softer than before, slower. When Masaomi breathes Mikado's name, warmth suffuses Mikado, relaxing him all over. As his tongue curls in Masaomi's mouth, he lets himself go over backwards and Masaomi's hand leaves his shoulder to ease their fall to the ground.

Stretched out on the grass, they turn on their sides to face each other. Mikado can't think of anything to say, so he leans in to kiss Masaomi again and Masaomi lets him. Masaomi strokes his thumb along Mikado's jawline before his hand comes to rest on Mikado's neck, fingers slipping up into his hair. Mikado's hand makes its way beneath Masaomi shirt to explore the small of his back and the skin over his spine.

This time when they part, Mikado knows what he wants to say. He moves his hand from Masaomi's back to rest lightly on Masaomi's belt buckle. His teeth tug at his lip as their eyes meet. With a swallow, Mikado releases his lip, releases the words: "May I?"

Masaomi blinks. "Okay."

He rolls onto his back, hands cushioning his head. Mikado undoes the buckle, undoes the trousers. His hands are shaking a little; not enough for Masaomi to notice, he hopes. He tugs on the waistband and Masaomi lifts up to let Mikado pull it down. Mikado swallows again, harder. He touches Masaomi through his underwear. This time, he's sure, Masaomi feels the trembling. Mikado sighs and his lashes flutter as they sweep down.

Mikado feels Masaomi's hand touch his and he steadies. He dares to stroke lightly up Masaomi's length and now it's Masaomi who trembles. As Mikado continues, Masaomi rests his hand on Mikado's head and then begins to caress his hair.

Hand still wrapped around Masaomi, Mikado moves up, intending to kiss him, but somehow finds himself settling his head on Masaomi's shoulder instead. Masaomi's fingers continue soothing through his hair until Mikado lifts up and leans in to brush his lips across Masaomi's. He props himself up to look at Masaomi, the wondrous light playing over his face and in his hair. Mikado's hand is steady, his breathing and words steady as he says, "May I kiss you again?" Still steady as he wets his lips and says with soft emphasis, " _There_?"

Masaomi draws a breath, lets it out. It's his turn to swallow before he says, "Okay." Somehow Mikado is emboldened and comforted by that hesitation. It means Masaomi is feeling his way through this, too; they're feeling their way together.

Kneeling up, Mikado pulls down Masaomi's underwear. For a moment he can only gaze. Masaomi shifts and Mikado wants to reassure him. Wants to tell Masaomi he's beautiful.

Mikado stretches out again. He takes Masaomi in hand, leans forward and breathes onto him and this time when Masaomi shifts, Mikado kisses his crown. He closes his eyes and takes Masaomi into his mouth.

Masaomi isn't completely hard yet. Mikado takes him in deeper, learning the textures against his tongue, savoring the new tastes, the fullness in his mouth. He isn't sure if he's doing this right but Masaomi isn't pushing him off, and as he continues sucking he feels Masaomi getting harder; and then a moan escapes Masaomi. The sound goes to Mikado's groin and he grinds himself against the soft earth as he keeps sucking. Saliva collects and escapes from the corners of his mouth and his jaw is starting to ache but Mikado doesn't want to stop, he wants Masaomi to keep feeling this, to keep moaning like this, to keep clutching at him and tugging his hair, to keep saying his name like _that_.

Then Masaomi calls his name with a different tone and tugs Mikado back, hard enough to pull him off. "Hey, Mikado—kiss me." Masaomi pushes himself half-up on one hand. "Kiss me."

Before he has to say it again, Mikado covers Masaomi's mouth with his own. As they kiss, he wraps his hand around Masaomi and starts stroking, fingertips sliding along the saliva-slicked length. Then he feels Masaomi's hand on his, urging him into a faster rhythm. "Like this, okay?" Masaomi breathes, then fastens his mouth to Mikado's before Mikado can say anything. Mikado responds by stroking Masaomi to the new rhythm and is rewarded by the vibrations of a moan against his tongue.

As they go on, their moans and breaths are so intermingled even when they aren't kissing that Mikado can't tell which are his own and which are Masaomi's. The pressure in his groin is starting to distract Mikado from all the pleasure, so he untucks the hand beneath his head and twists the shoulder he's lying on to try to get that hand down his too-tight trousers.

"Sorry," Masaomi says, breaking the kiss and reaching for Mikado's fly. "Let me." He fumbles with the button at first but gets both that and the zip undone. With a deep sigh, Mikado lets go of him and rolls onto his back, lifting his hips to pull his trousers and briefs down to his thighs before turning onto his side again. Even though he guides Masaomi's hand to him, the first touch is somehow unexpected and Mikado turns to press his face into the grass as he groans.

He looks up when Masaomi says his name. "Show me how it feels good for you," Masaomi says, and Mikado doesn't know how anyone could smile with all these sensations running through and over them, but somehow Masaomi does. So Mikado covers Masaomi's hand the way Masaomi had done for him and shows Masaomi what he likes, the speed and pressure, the way to drag his foreskin up over the head in a closed fist.

When Masaomi has it, when he himself is closer to the edge than he meant to get yet, Mikado reaches for Masaomi again. Masaomi shudders as Mikado once more wraps fingers around him, moaning into Mikado's mouth as Mikado remembers Masaomi's rhythm, pushing his tongue deeper into Mikado's mouth and licking back along the roof. Masaomi flicks his thumb across the head as he twists his wrist this time; Mikado arches against him and comes in his hand.

Masaomi hasn't come yet and Mikado tries to go down on him again, but Masaomi clutches at his shoulder. "No, hey—please." He leans in to nuzzle Mikado. "Kiss me," he murmurs. "I want to be kissing you when I..." His words trail off but he doesn't look away. His eyes are bright, brighter than Mikado has ever seen. It's not just the strange wonder of the light here; it's a brightness that belongs to Masaomi.

Mikado keeps his eyes open when he kisses Masaomi this time and so does Masaomi. They're too close to focus but it doesn't matter. Close and open and bright and warm, and Masaomi spills out over Mikado's fingers, and they keep kissing as their eyes fall shut.

When at last they part, Mikado rolls onto his back; he feels Masaomi roll as well. Their hands touch on the sun-warmed earth between them. Mikado breathes in deeply, breathes out, basking in the soft, brilliant glow, Masaomi doing the same beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Crepuscular rays are "shards of sunlight that shoot out from behind objects that cast a shadow, usually trees or clouds, causing columns of light to eerily light up the landscape." I'm imagining an overabundance of them flooding the clearing here.


End file.
